Frequency-hopping spread spectrum (“FHSS”) is widely used in communication systems, in which PLLs may provide frequency stability and accuracy. However, PLLs may require a significant amount of settling/locking time to tune to a desired frequency channel.
Furthermore, when designing a communication application, the battery life is a key design parameter. One solution to extend the battery life of the communication application may be by periodically entering a “sleep” mode, in which many system components power down. However, the responsiveness of the communication application may be significantly compromised, because upon “awakening” from the sleep mode, the communication application may perform a complete resynchronization procedure to resume communication with the rest communication system. This resynchronization procedure may increase the frequency settling and locking time of the PLLs. Other solutions may include continuously maintaining synchronization, at the expense of decreased battery life.